It's Just Magic
by Dragonmaidx
Summary: Summary: DQ8. The party are taking a morning rest but Eight decides to force Jessica into story telling of her past moments. When the party finds out in secret how embarrassing will this turn out for Jessica? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The secret encounter

_It's Just Magic_

Note: I do not Dragon Quest 8. It belongs to Square enix.

Summary: DQ8. The party are taking a morning rest but Eight decides to force Jessica into story telling of her past moments. When the party finds out in secret how embarrassing will this turn out for Jessica? This story is based on true events but rephrased in a Dragon Quest 8 style for fun. Rated T to be safe.

Chapter 1: The secret encounter of truth

It was an early morning and the party are still asleep. The four of them including King Trode and Princess Medea had already eaten and stuffed themselves with food last night. The wines and beers which King Trode had kept at the back of the wagon had been saved for several weeks now were beginning to sickly run themselves dry. However, Eight, who is our campaign leader, has woken up and looks round at his fellow team mates by studding them carefully, eyeing all of them up individually. He noticed that Jessica is awake too alone so he decided to talk to her in privacy.

Assuming that she is a lady and does fight for her rights as a woman, he believed that sometimes women can be seriously stupid, especially whip mages like her but surely he could out smart her this time? He is going to entertain himself and indeed he will use the element of story telling once more but this is based on what really happened in the past, in which this brings humour just to embarrass her. Yep, his most favourite game that he uses to play with Medea back at the castle long time ago and he knew this always work on Medea. The question is will this work on Jessica? It's was time that he puts it to the test.

"You're up early." Eight started. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm always up because Angelo poor cold water over my face after oversleeping but he's not here" Jessica fired back.

Eight moves closer only about two feet from her and begins to play his game. "Hey Jess, have you ever injured yourself, you know like playing with fire or anything like that?"

Jessica also embarks on her acts knowing that he was having a go at her. "Well….. Not really. I mean I only had little burns when I started to cast magic out of my own hands but nothing major". She looked down at her hands deliberately to pretend that she does not recognize Eight's game. She then met his eyes and queried him. "What's up with you this morning and why are you questioning me for?" This was a perfect moment for a perfect opening. Eight rubbed his hands together and pleaded. "Me? Oh. I - I wanted to ask you something that has been bugging me for ages".

The others were spying of course. They disguised the pots and pans and covered them with sets of blankets so it looks as if they are still sleeping. "What is the world coming to? What is he doing?" King Trode queered. Yangus peered through the bushes where the rest of the party were hiding and interrupted. "Wot's up wit' the guv? It's unusual that he wants to ask Jessica something that's bugging 'im, eh. Is it something personal and ale?"

"Shush! Keep your voices down. Now that's a surprise" Angelo added by folding his arms. "I want to see what he asks her. You know that this is a rare encounter that has happened this time of the morning. For a while they seemed to be ganging up on us but maybe this time he is having a go at her for once."

"And what would that be then?" Jessica quipped at Eight.

"Well, I-I-I was wondering if you ever had an embarrassing moment back in your days." Eight declared.

"Me? Of course. I mean we all have that sort of thing from time to time. So, why would you care so much to know anyway?"

"I just want to know that's all. I like it when women tell stories. You always come up with interesting stuff that even most of men enjoy it"

"Okay. . . .Ermm, I perhaps will tell you a story then. Are you really sure about this? I must say that this one will be a little bit disturbing, especially me. I will tell the truth if you don't mind? You do you know that don't you?"

"Yeah but I still want to hear from you. You are so lucky because you are a lady and that's why you always get away with things easily. Today I want to hear from you Jess."

"Look who's talking. We all rarely hear a peep out of you. Besides, you are the luckiest man ever believe it or not. You keep getting these lucky shots and no one knows how you do it."

"Like what?"

"Some how you manage to win the casino tokens at Pickham the other day? You sod." (Gives a playful punch on his arm) "You were so happy that day. Seriously you either had cheated or rather the keeper was so nice that he just offered you that amount because he liked your style"

"Hey, I was not cheating. I play all the rules fairly and I- I jus- I just got lucky, that's all. And anyway, why don't you tell us a story of yours for a change then, eh. If you are really so confident then how did you know the Axoraptor then?"

The campsite quietly howled with a couple of ohh's and aww's as everyone's eyes are all fixed onto Jessica enthusiastic to know. They rubbed their bottoms onto the logs that they were sitting on and are surprised at Eight because he ordered Jessica in a comical way. "Alright then. I'll start since you are getting so excited about us ladies telling stories from our point of view. Not to worry. I'll tell you my story of my moments." Jessica confessed. She sighed and continued. "Well then. It all started when I was the age of nine in Alexanderia on a fine hot summer's day at noon. . . . "


	2. Chapter 2: The past of the embarrassment

Chapter 2: The past of the embarrassment moment part one

_During that summer, my mother had invited a friend of hers over to our house. Her name is Sandy. Sandy was architecture of modelling wooden ship in hand held model sizes and it is she who uses to work with my mother together at a knitting school long ago. She had two daughters, Jody and Rachael. She also had a son who is known to be Alan who became friends with my brother Alastair. _

_My mother already had made plans for the day to go walking down to the beach near Port Prospect to have a picnic. So whilst I was sitting in the garden with the girls, I overheard my brother and Alan confessing some sort of dare which sounded exciting. As they went, I wanted to know what they were going to do. So I swept away from the girls in secret and followed._

_It was not long before I caught them snickering and Alan said __"__What are you doing here?__"__"__Nothing__"__ I replied by shrugging. __"__Want to join us?__"__ My brother offered. Alan objected this offer. __"__Hey man, no girls are allowed to be here. It__'__s our boy thing so just leave us by buzzing off will ya?__"_

_Luckily my big brother stepped forward to protect me of my innocence__'__s. __"__Hey, she__'__s my sister. I want her to come because she can be good use to us, besides she does no harm because she__'__s not like that. So if you don__'__t let her tag along, maybe this time I will leave you to die and never tell your mother that you got yourself eaten by that dragon__"__. _

"_Fine! She can come, but you promise to not tell anyone, except us okay?__"__ I nodded to agree with them. I did not want to create an argument so I decided to keep my mouth shut and never speak about it until they leave. Still, why did my brother mention a dragon? __"__Come on, let__'__s go__"__ my brother indicated and they both started running off without me. There__'__s no turning back now so I had no choice but to chase after them._

_It was us three alone who took the trial of the assault course. We turned from every tree and bush leaping, jumping or ducking. It was a long run but all I thought about was their plan and what dragon do they speak off. Is there really a dragon? I thought they would never occur in the Alexanderia region surely. I got left behind because I tripped over a branch which I did not see. Hence, I yelled __"__Hey, wait up. Slow down you guys!__"_

_I suddenly heard howling sounds. At first I thought that they had injured themselves but when I arrived at the scene, I found them just standing instead. They loitered themselves near a bush with their backs to me and not knowing what they are up too, I had to ask them. __"__What are you two doing exactly?__"_

"_Aha__…__ Man that feels good__"__. My brother exclaimed but it was Alan who had to lecture me. __"__Hey, we are just doing a bad boy__'__s thing. It__'__s called peeing, peeing in the bushes as you can see but we are placing it here in this ditch. We really will bust_

_Him this time wont we Alastair?__"__ My brother giggled and nodded. I looked confused and then pointed out __"__So you both run all this way to be free from our parents just to pee into a couple of bushes? What__'__s wrong with that?__"_

"_Just chill Jess, its human nature__"__ Alastair said in a cocky manner. I broke my promise to keep my mouth shut by retaliating. __"__Well I know that that__'__s for sure but__…__ Is that a nest?__"__ I exclaimed by pointing my thin finger at the nest discover. __"__Yes indeed but it__'__s not just an ordinary nest__"__ Alastair explained. Before he could finish Alan manages to butt in yet again. __"__It__'__s a dragon__'__s nest. Impressive I must say. Join us to pee if you must. Don__'__t worry we wont tell. We would turn our back on you so that you can have your privacy.__"__ I growled with a __"__No thanks!__"_

_He then playfully explains their plan. __"__I thought so. I knew that you would not join us. Basically, we are trying to show how stupid dragons really are. So__…__ we pee along here to set a trap for them. Now, we find some dragon dung and wrap it into an old cloth because we want to fool them. As they arrive, we throw their dragon dung back at their faces which will make them slip onto our pee puddle. When they fall into our pee puddle, we simply pee on them so that they stink of it and we run__"__. _

_Both of them roared with laughter at this point. __"__That is just sick!__"__ I emphasised. I was so angry that even I had crossed both of my arms over just below my chest. __"__I can not believe how silly you both are. To be honest, dragons do not often come here and even if they did, they can wipe you out easily. In addition to this, why do you want to put yourselves in danger just to get some entertainment for yourselves by weeing onto a dragon__'__s face?__"_

"_It__'__s peeing not weeing. For your information we seek it as a challenge. See Alastair, I told you that girls can be fussy.__"__ Alan protested. He then picked up an old cloth that contained dragon dung inside and aimed his target towards me; so did Alastair. __"__Ekk, I hope you are not throwing that stinky cloth at me__"__ I screeched. Both of my arms rose above my face and were crouching so that I would not get dunged by these fools. __"__Get ready Jess, here it comes__"__. _

_I could not help but I started shaking. In fact I was shaking since I dared myself to tag along with them. Of course I needed to go too. As Alan notice, he queried me __"__I hope you don__'__t need to go to the loo as well. I thought you said that you did not need to go__"__. I had lied of course. __"__No. I__'__m jus- I__'__m just dancing__"__. I said confidently as I started to swing my body from side to side smiling. At that point, my brother and his so what called friend shouted __"__FIRE!__"__ and tossed the dung towards me._

_I avoided it and the dung manages to hit a dragon which appeared from behind me and it fell into the pee puddle. As I stood up normally, I took a step back whilst laughing at the dragon and suddenly tripped over yet another branch. I then fell into the puddle of urine along side with the dragon and unleashed the pain of excreting. __"__Oh. . . OHHH. Man, that feels good__"__ I exaggerated in a man like tone. At this point my brother and his friend exploded into laughter. By finding this hilariously funny, they watched me struggled to get out of the ditch at get haste. I shouted __"__Hey. Help, get me out of here!__"_

_I had no option but to cast a few spell to defend myself against that dragon who tried to eat me. After those fell spells paralysed the creature by burning his nose, I climbed out of the puddle. As I was embarrassed at that moment, the boys laughed even more. I could not understand. Maybe it was that I stank of pee, No? It was until I realised then that I had manage to set myself on fire. Yep, so I was screaming blue murder by rolling around on the floor trying to remove the flames. After battering each flame my clothes were burnt. I looked at the lads and snarled but as I turned my back on them, the lads laughed so hard they cried with tears. I yelled __"__Don__'__t look at me you freaks__"__. _

_I turned half of my body glaring at them and roared __"__Hey! What__'__s so funny now__…__hmm__…__? Oh__…__, OH MY__…"__ It was then I gasped and discovered that my skirt and tights had been ripped and burnt which demonstrated a lady__'__s bottom. I then covered my bottom with my own hands and the guys were literally crying at this point, rolling over the floor like pigs playing in a pile of mud. Indeed they cried so loud and so hard that they filled the whole region with noises. I had learnt my lesson that day. That lesson was to never trust any man if you are the only woman there because you end up doing something ridiculous and it shows how foolish you are._

". . . . . And that's what happened." Jessica concluded her story. "Really, it was the most embarrassing moment that I have ever experienced. That was the honest truth".

After hearing the story Eight begins to snigger. "No! That can't be true; surely

You have made this one up Jess?"

"No! It's the truth. Why would I lie to you" Jessica

"No way. You have got to be kidding me Jess." Eight choked.

She then shrinks her shoulders down staring at the lake with a frown. "Like I said we have that from time to time. That dragon who suffered the embarrassing pain was poor Hackzilla here." The party looked surprised. The dragon that appeared to be listening draws near and kneels himself down besides Jessica. She placed her hand onto his nose and continued. "Yeah, that why we were able to defeat him you see, it was because we knew each other. The moment he saw me, he was so attractive to me that it meant that it was your chance to strike and you defeated him in battle".

She met the dragon's eyes and presented her apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt that day. I guess that's why you monsters go after humans because it is the way that we treat you by simply humiliating others because we have that freedom to do bad things. Forgive me? ". The creature nodded with respect as Jessica leans on top of him and produced a soft kiss where the monster had been marked burnt for years on end; he roared and raised his axe high. Jessica grinned and said "Thank you".

Angelo, Yangus, King Trode and Princess Medea finally came out of the bushes and clapped. Angelo then spoke. "Aw, that's very sweet of you Jess. You really do care when it comes down to it, you know caring for people. Aw, and at least you did apologised and told us your embarrassing moment. You know, before I could mention what the subject was, I was going to ask you how you knew the Axoraptor but I never got the chance to ask." Jessica held her chin up and was startled. "What! Angelo! Whoa wait a minute. Did _all_ of you just hear my story while you were supposed to be sleeping?"


	3. Chapter 3: The present of shame

Chapter 3: The present of something ridiculous happening

Before Angelo could ask Yangus butted in. "Yeah, we heard all of it, every word but wos that story really true?" Jessica sighed. She has no choice but to expose the truth to the party. "Well…Yes!"

Except for Medea who widened her eyes in surprise, everyone else dissolved into laughter. Yangus exaggerated "Ha. Now that's diamond. I can't believe you would do somethin' like that now, eh?". "Indeed, most extraordinary" Angelo added. He cooled himself knowing that Jessica had her head lower with embarrassment. She did look rather pink after seeing the stain on her cheeks. Angelo then asked her. "I must say, did your mother ever find out this happened after all?"

"Sadly, yeah. It was thanks to my brother who resolute this story by snitching on me, just told her after her friend just left". Jessica backfired and it was Eight who shrieked in a high pitched laugh. He was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach and throwing his feet into the air imitating Alistair and his friend, who did the same years back. Yangus and King Trode managed to settle themselves and it was Yangus who smiled at her by apologising. "We should be ashamed of ourselves. Seriously, we are really sorry Jessica but it was really funny though." It was then King Trode asked a question for the group. "If you did know yourself that you really needed to go, then why you didn't just simply go and do it at that point before then hmm?"

In response, Jessica confronted. "I do not know. Honestly I do not know myself. I had to declare that I was pretty stupid at the time this happened. I suppose I was bored with the girly stuff and see what you boys do because you all do more interesting stuff. I only wanted to know because I seem new to me as to what you guys do. We all have to take a risk some point. As well I did find that one basic principal for survival is excreting, otherwise I would be whining to head into town quickly so that I could just take some privacy time for myself. I also tried to be more superior to men because that's what all ladies do right? You know like we always are trying to get on top with one another. You do understand that right?"

"Yes but it was _so _funny!" Angelo replied for the group.

"By all means you do know the truth now, don't you? I'm glad to have told you that entire story. What is wrong with you Eight? I thought we were on the same side"

"Huh. Oh, I am sorry about that." Eight apologised. "Please excuse me Jessica I could not get over it. This had to be the funniest thing I have ever heard all day and of course we are on the same side".

"Yeah, you were attempting to kiss an old lady whilst drunk the last two nights before. Ha, you are just as more stupid as I am. Really, what possessed you to do such a thing? " Jessica interfered.

The party were attempting to arise more oh's and aww's once more but Eight turned and started to protest her again. "Well, excuse me again, Jessica. I think you find that you were mistaken."

"Mistaken? I think you were mistaken and certainly I would-Arrgh!"

Jessica manages to trip over the log, tumbles all the way down and takes a plunge into the deep lake. Jessica then changes her mood into anger and powers up her magic abilities and indeed she needed a bath to cool of her temper. She came out soaked from head to toe. Eight gasped but everyone else roared with joys laughing directly at her.

"That's it. You're toasted!" Jessica screamed.

"Me? For What?" Eight cried.

"For betraying a lady at your league"

"Whoa wait a minute! I can explain."

"Don't push your luck funny boy. I know what you did and you'll be sorry"

"Hey, I thought we were friends"

"Friends? More like fiends. I can not believe this. You think it is just child's play, don't you? Well you thought wrong and I'll show you a magic trick. Yeah, it's called get revenge idiots like you who even dare appose a great sorceress like me."

"Hey, it was just an accident okay? Look, I'm sorry for getting you wet by falling into the lake but I mean how does a lady like you to manage to put yourself in the position where you would need to go to the toilet so badly. It's just magic right?"

"Magic? I'll show you how to use magic boy."

As she started to hurl fireballs at Eight, everyone laughed so hard that even Medea joined in. "Oh my, now this is an interesting sight ha, ha, ah!" Angelo started. "Yeah, you tell 'em" Yangus shouted as he punched the air. The two of them cried even louder upon hearing the King himself shrieks. "Magnificent. I think I have just got Sheppard's pie in my knickers!!"

After a long laughing frenzy the party continued with their quest. In the end, it turned out that Eight felt guilty and Jessica, well, she was so embarrassed that she did not even speak for the rest of the day. They were so long from their destination that the party decided to camp by nightfall. It was Jessica's turn to guard tonight. She sat still by folding her arms around her knees and watched the fire burning in her face. Eight was still awake however, he knew that once everyone is asleep he would simply pretend to go to the loo but really it is an excuse to make his apology to Jessica.

So he got up on his feet and drew closer to Jessica and said. "Jess. Look. I'm really sorry for what happened today. I did not know they were spying on us and I did not expect you to fall into the lake. If only I knew I would had probably not talked about it and would had like to h-"

Before he could finish his sentence for that evening, Jessica had quickly pulled his face towards hers by shutting her hazel eyes and his voice and they both kissed. She smiled and whispered "It's just magic."

The End

Aw. Poor Jessica couldn't get any worse if she tried. At least they are all friends again. Please review and I hope you have enjoyed reading my second story.


End file.
